Various fastening arrangements are known in the art for releasably coupling two components such as the ends of two straps. Typical fastening arrangements are comprised of hard plastic materials. While these conventional fastening arrangements are capable of withstanding a strong tensile force, they are generally rigid and non-flexible. Accordingly, these conventional fastening arrangements do not adapt to the contours of a body and can cause irritation when in contact with the skin.
In addition to the above, the fastening members of conventional fastening arrangements are not adjustable. While the components coupled to the fastening members are sometimes adjustable (e.g., adjustable straps), the fastening arrangement itself typically does not offer the user the ability to easily make minor adjustments to the fastening arrangement.
Furthermore, conventional fastening arrangements can be difficult to close. In particular, conventional fastening arrangements often include small parts that must be properly manipulated in order to close or release the fastening arrangement. If the fastening arrangement is out of sight, such as when the fastening arrangement is provided on a bra or other garment where the fastening arrangement is behind the body, it is often difficult for the user to easily engage and disengage the small components of the arrangement. Also, if the user has limited dexterity, it may be difficult for the user to easily engage and disengage the small components of conventional fastening arrangements even if the components are in plain sight to the user.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a fastening arrangement that is more comfortable when in contact with human skin. It would also be desirable to provide an adjustable fastening arrangement. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a fastening arrangement that is more easily opened and closed, even when the fastening arrangement is out of sight of the user.